Des draps et des chaussettes
by Azylis
Summary: Pour Noël, Hugo et ses cousins travaillent dur. Après tout, pourquoi seraient-ils les seuls à recevoir des cadeaux du Père Noël ?


Bonjour, bonsoir.

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des « Nuits d'HPF », qui consiste à donner un thème par heure, heure durant laquelle l'on doit écrire un OS (ou drabble) sur le thème donné. Ici, le thème était « Drap ».

En espérant qu'il vous plaira,

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Découpage. Muni d'une paire de ciseaux tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldus, Hugo découpe, et ce avec attention. Il suit prudemment chaque trait que lui a dessiné Rose, avec attention. Surtout, ne pas dépasser, ne rien rater, où ce serait toute la famille Potter-Weasley qui lui tomberait dessus, et ça, le petit Hugo de cinq ans ne le veut surtout pas. En plus, c'est Rose qui a insisté auprès de James et Albus pour qu'il puisse les aider, eux qui refusaient formellement qu'un petit comme lui participe… Alors il s'applique, c'est important. A côté de lui, Rose et Lily trient les chaussettes avec application : par couleurs, par taille. Tout doit être parfait, et surtout, tout doit être prêt avant le dîner du soir-même !<p>

De son côté, Louis vient chercher les chaussettes aussitôt qu'elles sont triées, pour les apporter à Victoire et Dominique, qui supervisent le travail de James, Albus, Fred, Molly, Roxanne et Lucy. Les plus grands aident les plus petits, patiemment, et tandis que tous travaillent, ils parlent, ils rient, et Hugo écoute à peine, absorbé par son découpage. De temps en temps, il sourit à une blague de ses cousins, et quand on lui parle, il hoche la tête, répond, et se concentre de nouveau. C'est lui qui a le travail le plus important, lui a chuchoté Rose un peu plus tôt. « Si tu réussis, tout sera parfait. Mais si tu rates, alors on ne pourra plus rien faire ce soir ».

Hugo n'est pas inquiet : il réussira s'il s'applique, et c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Autour de lui, ses cousins font autant de bruit que s'ils sont des centaines, les appels et les cris s'entrecoupant les uns les autres dans un joyeux brouhaha qui semble le même, chaque fois que leur famille est réunie.

- Rose, on n'a plus de laine, où est-ce qu'on en trouve ? interroge Dominique.

- C'est mon crayon, je te rappelle, Louis ! grogne Molly.

- Passe-moi la chaussette bleue à côté de toi, s'il te plait, demande Victoire.

- Pousse-toi, tu me gênes ! lance Albus à James, agacé.

- J'ai envie de goûter à la Bièrraubeurre, gémit Lily.

Hugo sourit de plus belle, parce que c'est drôle de tous les entendre comme ça, même s'il ne participe pas à la conversation. Il s'amuse, il sourit, il découpe, et il y arrive très bien. Il espère que James et Albus remarqueront comme il est doué, pour que la prochaine fois, ils lui proposent de participer sans que Rose ait à le demander. Heureusement, Albus est plutôt gentil, et il le laisse souvent jouer avec lui et participer aux activités qu'ils organisent. En tirant la langue pour montrer qu'il s'applique encore, Hugo coupe le dernier morceau de tissu :

- Rose, j'ai fini de découper le drap ! crie-t-il, s'attirant le regard surpris de Lily, qui semblait l'avoir oublié.

Sa sœur s'approche, vérifie chaque morceau de tissu, et sourit de toutes ses dents :

- C'est parfait, petit frère ! James, Vic, Hugo a fini le drap ! Il manque plus que les chaussettes et puis on s'installe et on appelle les parents !

- Bravo, cousin, dit Victoire en offrant un petit sourire à Hugo. On s'entraînera une fois avant, d'accord ? Pour être sûrs.

Tous hochent la tête, tout bruit ayant soudainement déserté la pièce. Et puis ils se remettent au travail, appliqués comme l'était Hugo quelques instants plus tôt. Il en profite pour les regarder, et cette fois, au lieu de les regarder, il participe à la conversation. Il rit des blagues de James qui détend l'atmosphère quand Dominique et Louis se fâchent un peu trop, il aide Molly à coller avec le pistolet à colle moldu qu'elle ne connaît pas très bien, et il dessine des yeux sur les chaussettes. En une dizaine de minutes, tout est prêt, et ils sont tous extrêmement fiers du résultat. Albus s'approche d'Hugo avec le sourire :

- Tiens, je t'ai fait ta chaussette, comme tu étais occupé. James a fait celle de Rose, et Victoire cette de Lily.

Dans sa main, une chaussette d'un joli bleu, comme ses yeux. Hugo fait comme tous ses cousins : il glisse la main droite dans la chaussette, et soudain, au lieu d'une chaussette, c'est comme une marionnette qu'il tient : sur le sommet du vêtement, Albus a collé des fils de laine orange, de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il a dessiné de grands yeux noirs au feutre, et la main d'Hugo fera la bouche. Chacun de ses cousins tient également une chaussette enfilée dans la main, toutes représentant son propriétaire. Ils se regardent tous, un instant, puis se mettent à rire : c'est encore un de ces moments où ils parviennent tous à se comprendre, à trouver la même chose drôle et à rire en chœur. Il aime bien ces moments, il se rend compte de comme il aime sa famille, dans ces instants.

Après quelques minutes de rire, ils se calment tous un par un, et Hugo regarde Rose tendre le drap à Fred et Victoire : tous deux font tenir le drap grâce à des épingles à linge trouvées dans les affaires d'Hermione, qui possède toujours des objets moldus. Ils vérifient que tout tient bien, puis Victoire déclare finalement, après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre :

- On n'aura pas le temps de s'entraîner, il va falloir y aller directement ! Vous vous sentez prêts ?

- Oui, répondent en chœur les autres enfants.

- Bien, alors à vos places, je vais chercher les adultes.

Tous se précipitent derrière le drap, et se mettent en place, comme Victoire l'avait indiqué sur le plan qu'elle leur avait dessiné. Bientôt, des voix retentissent dans le couloir, et peu après, tous leurs parents sont installés sur les coussins que Rose et Molly ont disposés sur le sol. Un pour chaque parent.

- Et moi, j'ai pas de coussin ? demande soudain la voix du père d'Hugo.

Celui-ci se mord la lèvre. Visiblement, les filles ont mal compté. Rose pouffe de rire derrière le drap, et Victoire apporte un coussin à Ron : tout est réglé.

- Prêts ? demande encore leur grande cousine.

- Oui, répètent-ils de nouveau.

Et ils se lancent. Chacun leur tour, ils font sortir leur marionnette d'un trou, chacun le sien, découpé dans le drap par Hugo. Chacun possède une case, juste à sa hauteur, et fait jouer sa marionnette, la fait parler, la fait rire, et la fait même chanter. Parce qu'au départ, ils chantent, ouvrant la bouche de leur marionnette avec leur main comme si elle avait pris vie, sortant et rentrant dans le trou du drap lorsque c'est leur tour. Du côté des parents, c'est le silence complet, ils observent les marionnettes sortir, entrer, chanter. Ensuite, ils entament la pièce de théâtre qu'ils ont écrit avec l'aide de Victoire : chacun y a apporté sa petite phrase, son évènement. Ils racontent l'histoire de plusieurs cousins, un peu comme eux, qui s'aiment fort, un peu comme eux. Ils jouent des aventures extraordinaires grâce aux chaussettes-dragons, chaussettes-sorcières et chaussettes-fées qu'ils ont créées. Et puis, ils sortent tous leur marionnette, et ils chuchotent en chœur que c'était leur cadeau de Noël à eux, puisqu'ils savent maintenant tous que le Père Noël, il n'existe pas.

Derrière le drap, c'est le silence une seconde. Hugo échange un regard angoissé avec Rose, qui sourit pour le rassurer. Et puis les parents applaudissent, tellement fort qu'on a l'impression qu'ils sont mille, de l'autre côté du drap. Et, doucement, Victoire et Fred enlèvent les pinces à linge, et chacun va vers ses parents, qui débordent de fierté, de joie et d'un peu d'émotion, aussi, parce que c'est un superbe cadeau de Noël.

Quand son père le serre dans ses bras à son tour, Hugo lui chuchote :

- C'est moi qui ai découpé les cases dans le drap. Même que c'est le plus important, c'est Rose qui me l'a dit.


End file.
